Plot Twists
by Loueh Tomlegendson
Summary: It all started with a haunted house on Halloween of '12, and now, Gwen, Jamie and Lola are stuck in the summer of 1980, and with no way out. How the hell are they gonna get out of this one? oOoOHiatusoOo


**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to my new Super 8 fanfiction! I know I'm nearly finished Fire is So Overrated, but my friend has been bugging me for ages to do an actual Cary/OC story, and I finally gave in. In this one, you might notice some changes, like the fact lyrics are only gonna be at the beginning, and the summery and title aren't in the actual story anymore. So, I know this starts out weird, but trust me, there's a twist and the boys will make an appearance towards the end of chapter, so bear with me on this.**

* * *

_You and I have got a lot in common, we share all the same problems. Luck, love and life aren't on our side._

* * *

**Kelowna, British Colombia, Canada  
October 27****th****, 2012**

* * *

I stood in the long line for the annual haunted house with Jamie and Lola, both of them constantly checking Facebook and Twitter on their phones while we waited for the line to move forward.

"I can't believe he hasn't replied to me yet." Lola mumbled, frowning at her phone.

I rolled my eyes at my friend's obsession, "Lola, love, he's an international superstar, I think he'd notice Rebecca Black before he noticed you."

"Says you." She mumbled, running a hand through her darks curls.

I glared at her, and then brought out my own phone, which buzzed in my pocket. I quickly read over the text before looking up, "It's Al," I informed them, "Wants to know how far ahead in line we are. He's at the back."

"Sucks for hi-"

"Tell him not a chance in hell." Jamie told me, cutting off Lola.

I nodded and texted him back, slightly looking up in line as we stepped forward in the queue, putting us next in line to go into the haunted house.

"Three, right ladies?" The lady, dressed up as a witch, asked us, smiling.

"Yep!" Jamie answered, putting her phone in her pocket as the lady undid the rope to let us to the entrance.

We all handed her our tickets as the door for the haunted house opened, and a plump woman, who, once again, was dressed up as a witch, gave us an evil smile, "Hello ladies, and welcome to the House of Wax."

Lola yelped as someone ahead of us screamed, and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart drop as we walked into the house as we were led towards an older man, who went over the rules and was horribly creepy. The rules were simple and you could probably guess them.

"No smoking, drinking, or anything among the sorts," The Old Man looked around, "And, please, refrain from foul language, or the consequences will be… _un-timely_," He stopped to chuckle, "And you lot are a pretty group of girls, and I don't think you'd want that."

I gulped, as we turned towards the door that led us towards the first room, "I immediately regret this decision." I mumbled as we walked in.

"Too late now, ickle Gwennie." Jamie mumbled, grabbing my other hand, putting me in the middle as Lola lead the way.

Something moved behind me, and I turned my head, only to be face to face with the clown from 'It.' I screamed, and Lola started to run towards the other room, only to be find it filled with zombies.

"Lola, it would be a great time to start memorizing those rules from 'Zombie Land!'" I told her, as she pulled me towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the haunted house.

I heard Lola laugh in front of me, as she jogged up the stairs to a dark hallway, "Oh, dear lord." Jamie whispered, as a guy jumped out at her from a black curtain, making her scream.

Lola started to run again, dragging me along as we walked into a room with flashy lights. And another clown. I screamed again, and a girl emerged from under the bed, "Hello lovely…" She whispered to me in course, raggedy voice.

Guess what I did after that?

If you guessed scream, then you're right.

Lola started to run again, bless her, and Jamie and I ran after her, into another room. This room was completely pitch black, with a flashing light on a statue in the middle.

"Holy Weeping Angel." Lola mumbled, "Keep your eyes open."

I laughed lightly, "Run."

She obliged, and ran towards the exit, and once we had made it out of there, we entered a completely pitch black room, "Shit." Lola mumbled, earning a nudge from me.

"You heard the creepy guy at the front." I whispered.

I felt her shrug, as my eyes adjusted to the lights. Something jumped out at us, and I screamed, which made Jamie scream, "Run, you idiot!" She yelled at Lola.

Lola tugged on my arm, and she ran out the exit door, which was nearly invisible in the light. There was a set of stairs on the other side, and she started down them, with me and Jamie behind her. There was another hallway, with a horribly bright light on the other side, "Aliens, probably." Lola whispered to us, as she walked closer.

"'Cause aliens are so scary." I whispered back.

"You sure thought so when you saw Cloverfield." Lola whispered back.

"Shut it, Fox." I retorted, pushing her into the bright room, and instantly feeling a cool feeling on my face.

"Where are we? Narnia?" Jamie asked, stepping into the pure white room with us.

"Not quite," A husky voice said, making us all jump, and the creepy old guy from the beginning walked out of the corner, "You see, you three broke my rul-"

"None of us smoke… Or drink…" Jamie said, her voice cracking.

"Ah, yes, but you used foul language." He replied, making my heart drop, even further.

"You weren't kidding?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course not."

"What's our punishment? Is the Weeping Angel going to send us to another dimension?" Jamie asked, a slight smirk taking over her face.

"Oh, no. That'd be absurd. You'll see in a moment." He told her, more like, us, and snapped his fingers, and I swear, something came out of them.

I gripped Jamie and Lola's hands harder and felt my eyes close, then I swear my feet started floating.

Then Lola screamed, and I opened my eyes, "We so aren't in Kelowna anymore."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jamie responded, looked around and letting go of my hand.

I looked around as well, and let go of Lola's hand. We were in either a suburban area, or the middle of a town, I couldn't really tell, as it had to be about 2am, "Wher-"

"I told you! I told you three girls appeared out of nowhere, and here they are!" A voice cut me off, making me turn around. About ten feet away, 5 boys were walking towards us.

"I'll handle thi-" Jamie volunteered, only to have me cut her off.

"Jamie, stay back. They could be rapists, or something!" I told her, grabbing her hand as she started towards them.

One of the boys laughed, then a slap, "Dammit Math Camp!" The voice said again.

"Who would name their kid Math Camp?" Lola asked from behind me, making me facepalm.

The boys were close enough for us to actually see them, and I could see a girl beside one of the boys, holding his hand. She was shorter than him, and most of the other boys, and giggled at Lola's comment.

"Shit Cary, I thought you were joking." One of the boys, he was, to say the least, fat, and a bit taller than the girl.

"Think they're human?" The shortest boy, who had to be at least the same height as the girl, if not shorter, and had blonde and braces, asked.

"I'm nearly a hundred percent sure they're human, Cary." The second tallest, who had curly black hair, replied.

"We're human, ohmygod." Jamie told them, trying hard not to laugh.

"My parents have a lot of explaining if I'm not." I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair.

"If you're human, what are your names, then?" The short blonde, Cary, I presume, asked.

"I'm Jamie Grimsby," Jamie started, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "That's Lola Fox, and that is Gwendolyn Dunn."

"It's Gwen." I mumbled, blushing at the mention of my full name.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, mind telling us where we are?" Jamie asked no one in particular, but glanced at the blonde, hinting the question was for him.

"Lillian, Ohio…"

"We're in a completely different timezone!" I exclaimed, looking over at Jamie and Lola.

Jamie ignored me, and looked at the blonde again, "And the date?"

"June 20th, 1980."

And with that, Lola fainted.

* * *

**So, that was probably horribly unrealistic, but whatever. I was gonna use the Weeping Angel approach, but then my mum put on Supernatural, and it was the episode with Paris Hilton, and then this happened, and yeah. The good news, though? This is over 1,000 words, and I wrote it within 3 hours. I'm actually really excited to get this story going. Oh, and for the record, it's Gwen/Cary, and it takes place the summer after the movie. The main plot isn't romance, but it's a subplot, and yeah.**

**Thank for reading, and you know the drill! Review, favourite and follow!**

**See you all next chapter, or whenever I feel like updating FISO next, lovelies!**


End file.
